


Exactly. What. You. Want.

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: Draco encourages Harry to be specific about what he wants.





	1. Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



> Oh, the porny-ness of this... englandwouldfalljohn is almost entirely responsible for this, spending an entire day whispering naughty phrases at me until it was so clear in my head I had no choice but to write it out. Phew...

The satisfaction coursed through Draco, hot and sharp, as he looked down on Harry. They’d barely spoken up to this point; words had hardly been necessary.

A gaze met across the crowded club. Wide green eyes, desire as clear as the stars in the sky. The crash of Draco’s heart as he dared lift one eyebrow, a challenge and question in one.

A pause, considering; finally, the dark head nodded, sending a thrill down Draco’s spine. It was assent, but hesitant and nervous.

Perfect.

Harry followed Draco without speaking, tongue darting out when he thought Draco was not looking. The door had closed behind them, solid and heavy, making Harry jump and Draco smirk. This was going to be fun.

Now, he could feel Harry’s warm body beneath him, between his slim thighs. Harry had always been bulkier than Draco; his skin was tanned, too, all curved shadows and caramel in the candlelight. The contrast to Draco’s milky complexion was delicious, and he took a moment to place one hand on Harry’s chest, admiring their skin. Harry was warm, dark hair tickling Draco’s hand; beneath his ribs the thud of his heart was palpable, faster than the beat pounding through the walls from the club below.

‘So, Potter,’ Draco drawled, feeling his amusement thread through his words. Harry’s eyes snapped up from his nervous glances at Draco’s body, meeting the blue eyes watching him. ‘I’ll assume you’re interested in this.’

Harry swallowed and nodded, his tongue darting out once more.

‘I’m going to need more than that,’ Draco coaxed. ‘I don’t do sex without consent.’ He smiled, feeling Harry’s breath stutter under his palm. ‘I do a whole lot of things, Potter. A lot of things.’ He leaned closer, holding Harry’s eyes until they were practically nose to nose. ‘I’d wager I’ll be prepared to do whatever you want me to do.’ Draco felt his mouth pull up at the corners, watching Harry’s expression cycle between desire and embarrassment. He heard his voice settle into a purr, low and coaxing.

‘But you’re going to have to ask me for it.’

Draco sat up, watching Harry’s cheeks flush as he processed the words.

‘Ask?’ Harry whispered, the delicate rose in his cheeks deepening to true red even with this one word.

‘Oh yes,’ Draco replied, tilting his head as he watched Harry swallow again. He shifted his hips a little, feeling Harry’s cock jump as it already had at least twice. Whatever innocent routine Harry was playing, this whole scenario was definitely working for him - Draco could read it all over his face.

It was working for Draco as well. His own cock was hard, but not so much it ached; he had plenty of practice denying it, though that was more his personal preference than any particular need. Right now, watching Harry Potter come undone, slowly and preferably described in explicit detail, was definitely working for Draco. Harry could draw it out as long as he liked. Draco was all for it.

‘I…I haven’t done this. Much,’ Harry managed. His words were stilted, eyes still wide with desire and embarrassment.

‘I have,’ Draco replied smoothly. ‘And I can promise you, what you ask for, I will deliver.’ He ran one finger - long and pale - down Harry’s cheek, the scrape of stubble on his skin making him catch his breath.

‘What do you want, Potter?’

‘Call me Harry,’ Harry said, his eyes suddenly wider, more vulnerable.

It was a small thing, but it was the first step. Draco’s heart swelled with pride and arousal. ‘Good,’ he said warmly. ‘Good, Harry.’

To his surprise, Harry’s eyes fluttered, his breath drawing deeper at the praise. The cock twitching against his arse was another clue for Draco.

‘What else can I do for you?’ Draco asked, keeping his voice low and intimate. ‘What can I give you, Harry?’ Calculatingly, he added, ‘Be good and tell me what you need. What I can do to help you.’

Harry’s response was all he could want and more. A caught breath, eventually exhaled on a high whine; matched by a tiny kick of his hips and shudder, eyes fluttering closed, the pink flush of embarrassment - and arousal, Draco now knew - spreading down his arched neck.

‘I...like that.’ The words were strained, but Draco made them out.

‘The talking?’ Harry nodded. ‘What do you like about my words, Harry?’ Draco’s hand was petting softly down Harry’s neck now, warm and solid, pulse thudding in his artery. He waited as Harry breathed deeply, assembling his thoughts.

‘I like...praise.’ Another ragged breath. ‘Being told...being told I’m good. That I’m...doing well.’ Harry opened his eyes and the frightened determination as they locked with Draco’s was clear. ‘I want to please you.’

Draco smiled, genuine joy spiralling down his spine to pool low in his belly at Harry’s progress. This was more delicious than he’d thought, coaxing confessions out of Harry Potter.

‘Oh, that’s very good,’ Draco told him. ‘An excellent beginning.’

He slid his weight backwards, lifting his hips carefully until he was straddling Harry’s thighs, cocks brushing as he settled. He could feel Harry watching him, feeling the trail of his hand down over firm pecs, tensed abs; Merlin, the man was fit. When Draco reached Harry’s hip, he paused for a moment, deliberately making his voice lighter, less intense.

‘I’m guessing that you’re thinking something like ‘I want you to touch me’ is going to cut it,’ Draco said, rubbing slow circles around Harry’s hip bone, ignoring the pulse of his cock right alongside it. ‘But it’s not.’ He could feel Harry’s body tense, trying to listen but drawn by the touch so close to where he clearly wanted it. ‘I want you to be specific, Harry. I want you to be explicit and obscene. I can’t give you what you want - exactly what you want - unless you tell me. Exactly. What. You. Want.’

Without warning, Draco shifted his hand, circling his palm over the wetness dribbling from the head of Harry’s cock before sliding into a slow rhythm. Root to tip, a little too loose and a lot too slow, matching the beat still reverberating through the walls.

‘Don’t come, Harry.’ Draco kept his voice light, only a hint of steel behind it. ‘I want you to be good for me. Hold yourself back and we can do this for a long time. I can give you what you need, but only if you’re good and don’t come.’

He watched as Harry clenched his teeth, breathing deeply.

‘You don’t want to come just from this,’ Draco assured him. ‘Not a slow hand job, surely? Not when there’s so much else I can do for you.’

He kept his hand moving, slow and steady, occasionally doubling the slickness with a wordless spell. Harry was more under control now, and Draco could practically hear his mind working.

‘I can be patient,’ Draco told him. ‘Find the words, Harry, and I can help you.’

‘I want…I want you inside me,’ Harry whispered. His eyes were clenched closed but Draco could hear the words falling faster as he warmed to his task. ‘Please.’

‘Fingers?’ Draco asked. ‘Be specific, Harry.’

‘Anything,’ Harry replied hoarsely.

‘So many options, Harry. How do I know if you want me to hold your jaw, my cock sliding in and out of your swollen lips until I come and it runs down your face?’

Harry’s eyes widened, but Draco didn’t know if it was his explicit language or the act itself. He decided to continue, see what reactions he could prise from Harry.

‘Or you might want me to slide my tongue down here,’ he ventured the fingers of his other hand behind Harry’s balls, pressing firmly across his perineum, ‘and lick you open, wet and filthy until you beg for more.’

The groan from Harry’s throat was just as filthy as Draco had hoped for, and he couldn’t resist offering one more scenario, hand still stroking slowly up and down Harry.

‘I could always work you open with my fingers,’ Draco said, splaying them across his own chest, drawing Harry’s eyes. ‘They’re long, almost made for finding your prostate. And when you’re begging me, really properly gasping for more, I could pin your hands over your head and fuck you slowly into next Christmas.’

From Draco’s perspective, Harry’s reactions had been spectacular to each and every one of his suggestions. From the avalanche of words that now erupted from Harry’s panting mouth, some details had been more arousing than others.

‘Please, Draco. I want you to...lick me. Not rough, I don’t like...being hurt. I want you to be...gentle. Please. Lick me, slowly, everywhere, use your tongue…’ Harry shuddered, the images he was painting too much for his brain to keep talking.

Draco’s heart was pounding, his hand moving on autopilot as Harry outlined what he wanted Draco, Draco, to do to him.

‘Open me up for you. I want you inside me. F-fingers, long fingers...then fuck me. Slowly. Please...slowly.’ Harry opened his eyes, dark with lust, the lids heavy as they pleaded with Draco.

‘That’s very good, Harry,’ Draco managed, his cock now demanding attention as Harry talked dirtier than Draco even thought possible. ‘What a good job you’ve done, telling me what you want. You’re doing so well.’ On impulse, Draco took Harry’s hand and placed it on his pulsing cock, stroking in time with Harry’s before settling it low, avoiding the head where he knew he was most sensitive.

Draco wanted this to last.

‘Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?’ Draco whispered, allowing the thread of desperate arousal to sound in his voice. ‘Such a good boy, telling me what you want me to do. I’m so pleased with you, Harry.’

Harry groaned, his fingers tightening around Draco’s cock. The extra pressure made Draco groan, desire pushing through his veins. Only a few tight strokes and he could be done, riding the high of his orgasm right now…

No.

‘I want you to tell me how it’s going to feel,’ Draco said. He was being a little greedy, if he was honest. Making Harry tell him in explicit detail wasn’t strictly necessary, but it was hot as hell and Draco was hardly going to pass up an opportunity such as this.

Harry’s face had flushed again; he’d grown accustomed to the asking, and now Draco was pushing him again, nudging at the edges of his comfort zone. It was beautiful to watch him struggle with it. The power and responsibility coursed through Draco and he revelled in it.

‘Your tongue on me...on my skin...warm. Warm and soft...gentle.’ Harry’s words were a little jumbled, ideas instead of sentences, disjointed.

Draco loved it.

‘Over my scars, finding the shapes...seeing them. Seeing me. You feel so good. Tasting...everywhere. Seeing how I react. Goosebumps, ticklish...my hands in your hair…’ Harry whispered, his voice tight. Draco listened. Fascinated.

‘Licking up my...my cock. Up the side, over the tip...tasting. Licking me. Feels so good...new. Like it’s not even me…wet and warm.’

Draco groaned, his hand slowing on Harry’s cock, distracted by the lust Harry was weaving in the air around them with his stuttering brave words.

‘I want you to lick me open,’ Harry said, cohesive sentences suddenly returning to him. ‘Long and wet...slow. So slow I’ll beg you for more, beg you to be inside me, but you don’t go faster until I’m soft around your tongue, pressing inside me. Intimate and open and incredibly filthy.’

Draco gasped. ‘Merlin, Harry…’

Harry continued, his eyes opening, and Draco had the feeling he was the one being watched as Harry’s mouth kept shaping the very words of his longest held fantasies.

‘Then I want your fingers inside me...one at a time, slow and deep...full, I’ll feel full and stretched, but you’ll find my prostate and it’s like a jolt, I’ll be begging you for more, fill me more, Draco, slide your cock into me.’

Draco could not believe the shy brunet he’d silently lead up here was this same man; nothing could make him interrupt the flow of beautiful images.

‘I want you to lie on me, press me into the mattress...tell me I’m good, that you’re pleased with me. Wrap my legs around your waist. Your…’ Harry faltered here for a second and Draco smiled automatically, encouraging, filling his gaze with all the praise he could muster.

‘Your cock is big, bigger than your fingers. It’s pressing against me, too much...but I want it. I want it in me, stretching me, pressing in even while it’s too much, filling me up, opening me until I think I’ll split in two...and you tell me I’m good, that I’m tight and hot and doing so well for you…’

Harry’s voice broke and Draco snapped out of his daze, seeing the fragile expression on Harry’s face.

‘Harry, that’s gorgeous,’ Draco said, hand tightening on his cock briefly, cursing himself for getting lost in Harry’s words. ‘Beautiful. You’re so good, telling me what you want. What I can give you. I’m so pleased with you.’ He smiled, seeing the contentment slip over Harry’s face.

‘Can I give it to you now, Harry? I want to give it to you, exactly as you said, the way you want me to.’

‘Yes,’ Harry breathed.

‘Are you going to be good for me? I can’t have you coming before we’re done. Before I’ve tasted all your skin. Licked you open for my fingers, slowly, as slowly as I want to…’ Harry whimpered and Draco felt his cock jump. He leaned in, pressing his mouth wide and wet to Harry’s throat before whispering the final words in his ear. ‘Before I fuck you.’ He paused. ‘I think I might have to tell you when you came. Give you permission.’ Harry whimpered again and Draco smiled against his neck, a rush of adrenalin as he realised it was about to begin.


	2. DO

Draco’s mind was whirling and clear at the same time. He could feel the vortex of emotion and triumph swirling around him but the central part of his mind was able to work unhindered.

_Slow. And keep talking to him._

_Make it last._

The beat from the club was slower now, and Draco used it as a guide, slow kisses trailing across Harry’s neck, wide and wet, promising what was to come. He couldn’t talk while he was doing this – not and maintain any sense of rhythm – so he hummed and moaned instead, making sure Harry could hear him. The closest he could get to praise with his mouth otherwise occupied.

Harry’s pulse was thudding beneath Draco’s lips, strong and elevated, but Draco moved on. With his neck arched back, Harry’s collarbones were on display, tempting Draco’s teeth.

_Not rough, I don’t like…being hurt._

Hmmm. That was quite ambiguous, really. Draco wanted to push Potter, and a scrape of teeth wasn’t rough in his experience. Slow, then.

_I want to please you._

Balance. He had to find the balance.

‘Let’s see how well we understand each other,’ Draco murmured. They were his first words in a while; Harry’s body stilled as he listened, breath holding as he waited.

Carefully, Draco sealed his mouth against a collarbone. Sucked gently, barely enough to leave a mark.

Harry gasped, fingers digging into Draco’s ribs, reflexive and unprotesting.

‘Good, Harry.’

Same spot. A little more suction this time, and just the faintest whisper of teeth, barely touching the skin drawn taut over bone. Draco’s heart and cock jumped at the moan, the almost painful grip over his ribs now.

He moaned in response, loathed to take his mouth away now, using the music again to set up the a slowly increasing rhythm – sucking at the skin, his tongue laving the same place his teeth worried, pulling against the bone beneath. When Harry was writhing beneath him, gasping, and the song had changed at least once Draco eased up, admiring the dark spot, revelling in the rush as he studied Harry’s face.

He was so open – desire, wonder, gratitude…trust. His eyes were heavy, mouth open as he breathed hard, but it was clear on his face.

‘You did so well,’ Draco told him, fingers running lightly over the bruise he’d just created. ‘Taking what I gave you, breathing through it…such a good job for me.’ He could see the effect of his words, the shudder beginning in Harry’s closed eyes and working through his shoulders. ‘Not too rough?’

‘No,’ Harry said. ‘Not rough.’ He drew in a deep breath, adding, ‘Gentle. It was…gentle.’ He almost frowned, and Draco understood. It wasn’t the pain necessarily that Harry didn’t like.

It was whether his partner cared about it or not. _Gentle_. Draco’s teeth had hurt, and probably the hard sucking too, breaking blood vessels under Harry’s caramel skin – but Draco was careful with it. He praised Harry, gave it to Harry as a gift rather than forcing it upon him, so Harry wanted it. It was tentative, and not to be taken for granted, but the trust Draco had seen was based there.

The knowledge was powerfully arousing. Draco swallowed, a spontaneous orgasm a real possibility right in this moment. _No. Not now, for Merlin’s sake._

‘Let’s continue then. I want to lick you all over, Harry, just like you asked.’ Draco reached back for the words Harry had used. ‘You’ve been such a good boy, telling me exactly what I can do for you. I’m going to find all your scars. Taste each one, trace them with my tongue.’

The music was faster now, but Draco stayed deliberately slow. There was no way he was going to rush this.

‘Start at the top?’ he asked, fingers brushing dark hair back from the damp forehead.

Harry jerked away instinctively.

‘Hold still for me, Harry.’

Draco breathed over the scar, oddly familiar even though this was the first time he’d ever seen it up close. It was less visible than the image he had in his head, beginning to turn silver with age by now.

‘S..sensitive. Burns when you touch,’ Harry’s voice said, trembling.

It explained the tightly clenched eyes, the hands now gripping Draco’s hips. Bracing for it.

‘Relax, Harry,’ Draco murmured, still not touching the place. When Harry’s fingers twitched but still gripped hard, Draco pulled back. ‘I said, relax Harry.’ When he finally held Harry’s eyes, Draco murmured, ‘I want to start there. But only if you want me to. Tell me what you want, Harry. I’ll be pleased if you tell me the truth so I can give you want you want. What you need.’

Harry’s face was still hesitant as his mouth shaped the words. ‘Don’t…not that one. Please.’

‘Very good,’ Draco said, smiling down at Harry, sending reassurance. ‘I’m so very pleased…thank you. I’ll start lower, shall I?’

Harry was still nodding his head as Draco ducked to the spot below his jaw – on the other side, this time – and began to explore. He traced the lines of bones, teeth scraping here and there, lips pressing, tongue tasting; each scar was found and lingered over until Harry groaned and Draco’s smile pressed into his skin, murmurs of, ‘Good, Harry…’ chasing across wet flesh. Harry rolled over and back, Draco cataloguing his torso front and back, up and down his powerful arms before nuzzling into the glorious juxtaposition – softer belly, coarser hair – that marked the trail to his groin.

‘Interesting so far,’ Draco murmured. ‘You’ve been so good Harry, letting me find all your scars. Seeing how you reacted to me all over you.’

He allowed his cheek to brush the side of Harry’s cock, dragging it along the sensitive flesh, chasing it with his tongue. Long licks, root to tip. He swirled his tongue over the top, tasting the wetness there, and back down the other side, holding firm at the base when Harry seemed to jump out of control.

‘Easy,’ Draco murmured as Harry swore, hips bucking. ‘Lots still to do, Harry.’ He looked up, but Harry’s face was out of sight, his head thrown back. ‘Look at me, Harry.’

‘Draco…’ His name was a plea, but Draco just smiled, waiting until Harry turned his head down, eyes searching for Draco’s, anchoring him there.

‘Do you remember the other things you asked me for?’ From the gasp, the twitch of his thighs a little wider, Harry remembered. ‘You were so good telling me exactly what you need me to do. Long and wet…slow.’ Draco matched his voice to the word, dragging it out even as the fingers of one hand trailed slowly up Harry’s inner thigh.

‘You wanted to beg me, Harry. Do you still want that?’

A fervent nod. Cheeks stained pink with embarrassment.

‘You asked me to lick you open, use my tongue…’ The very idea made Draco shudder and he felt a thrill curl through his body as Harry nodded again.

‘All of it, please Draco…please…’

It was practically a sob, Draco realised. He soothed his hands over Harry, reassuring, calming as best he could.

‘Okay, I’m just asking. You’re being so patient Harry, while I take my time making you feel good.’ Draco held Harry’s eyes again as he tangled Harry’s fingers in his hair.

The whimper was accompanied by a shift of hips, widening the space between Harry’s thighs.

‘Good boy, thank you, giving me plenty of space…’ Draco murmured as he lowered his mouth, trailing the very tip of his tongue down the crease between thigh and hip.

Harry’s response was immediate – tight grip, high pitched wail, bucking hips.

‘Oh Harry…’ Draco waited for the moaning pants to trail off before he spoke again. ‘I love hearing you, hearing the noises you’re making. Remember though, you need to wait for me. I want you to wait for me to tell you to come. I’ll be so pleased if you can wait for me. Can you do that, Harry?’

‘Yes…oh yes…I can wait…I can be good…’ Harry’s voice was strained and Draco did not doubt his mind’s commitment. He wondered if it was stronger than his body…

‘Good…I’ll keep going then…I’m going to lick you open, Harry. Filthy and wet, remember, so I can slide my cock into you soon.’

From the response, Draco wondered if Harry even realised he’d been the one to say this first, or if he thought Draco was a fucking mind reader. Either way, he hoped this lasted long enough to do all the things Harry had asked him for.

Bending his head again, Draco picked up where he had left off, sucking against the skin under Harry’s thigh. His shoulders were under Harry’s legs by now, the eager spread allowing him plenty of room, displaying Harry without shame as Draco moved his mouth across skin, dragging slowly, feeling the tight pull of Harry’s fingers in his hair. He was ignoring Harry’s cock now on purpose, partly because Harry hadn’t mentioned it much, partly to draw this out. He had no idea how much self-control Harry actually had and a few quick pulls might be the end of all this.

Nosing upwards, Draco let Harry’s balls drag over his cheek, the light pressure eliciting whimpers, especially when he turned to breath warm air across their surface. Draco played for a few moments, licking, even sucking lightly, fascinated by the speedy stream of pleas and groans from above. Finally, though, he could resist no longer.

A long wet kiss, as filthy and tongue laden as he could make it, squarely onto the skin behind Harry’s balls; the clearest non-verbal message he could manage that his focus was shifting, ready to give Harry what he’d asked for.

Without removing his mouth, still wet and with his tongue pressing and wiggling, Draco slid his whole face lower, resettling over his ultimate target. None of this teasing with one finger, checking if someone was into it; Harry had begged for this, and Draco wanted him to get exactly what he’d asked for.

Draco braced for Harry to practically levitate off the bed at this; it was fairly unexpected, but the opposite happened.

Harry stiffened for a moment, but as Draco pressed the flat of his tongue against Harry’s entrance, rotating in tiny circles of pressure, he melted. A long, deep groan, exhaling all the air in his lungs, from what Draco could tell, and his whole body slumped, thighs falling even further apart. Fingers in his hair relaxed, and the quiet was almost unnerving.

Draco continued what he was doing, not moving as Harry adjusted. Deeper breathing now, with deeper, fundamentally satisfied moans on almost every exhale; it was the opposite of his earlier desperation. Draco struggled to remember Harry’s words, wanting this to be right, to reward Harry for his description.

_Long and wet…slow. So slow I’ll beg you for more._

_Salazar._

Right, he could do that. Draco could feel Harry relaxing under his tongue, and pulled back a little, changing the shape of it, making proper swirls now. Along the outside, the edges of his tongue sweeping along the softer skin, where the muscle was starting to open. The very idea of being inside Harry – any part of him inside Harry – made Draco want to rut against the bed.

Harry was moving again now, and murmuring something too soft for Draco to hear. It was like the ocean, slow waves of rocking, hips beginning to seek friction as Draco’s tongue did what he’d promised and coaxed Harry open. It was softer, the skin just inside; smooth where Draco could run the tip of his tongue against it, feeling it flutter as he pressed a little against the centre, testing, seeking more entry, deeper inside. He kept up the slow rhythm of it, massaging around the muscle, still trying to slide a little deeper, patient and slow.

Time was immaterial; it was only his tongue and Harry, shaking a little, breathing deeply and moaning, fingers flexing now and again in his hair. Body opening for him, allowing him inside. Saying something now, almost a chant, not quite words as Draco worked.

More deep breaths and the words grew infinitesimally louder, enough so Draco could make them out.

‘Please more…please Draco, inside me…please, I want you…please more Draco…please…’

Heir of Salazar, he was actually begging. Draco didn’t think he would actually get there, assumed Harry wouldn’t let himself go that far. Wouldn’t let Draco go that far, perhaps.

With a final sweep of his tongue, Draco changed course, putting aside any pretence of not wanting to fuck Harry. He pressed the tip of his tongue directly at the centre of Harry, pushing as hard as he could, wiggling to get closer, further in, deeper.

Harry moaned louder than any other he’d made; his fingers clenched hard, and to Draco’s surprise he pressed his arse forward, seeking more, opening himself, lifting his knees even higher. Draco grunted, holding back his own groan of arousal, and gave one last stab deep into Harry before lifting his face just enough to fit his hand in between.

How he concentrated enough to slick his fingers with a non-verbal spell Draco would never know, but without so much as a word he slid one finger into Harry, smooth and as deep as he could, swirling, wincing at the sudden hair pull, feeling the pain shoot down to be reinterpreted as pleasure in his cock.

Harry cried out, the initial noise quickly descending into the desperate flow of earlier; this time, though, Draco could hear the begging, the words Harry had blushed to stammer earlier flowing from his tongue with every breath.

‘Please Draco, fill me up…fuck me with your fingers…stretch me, fuck me…oh please…more, please Draco more, more…’

‘Merlin, Harry,’ Draco whispered, torn between raising his head so he could watch Harry writhe and staying close so he could watch his own finger sliding in and out of Harry, seeing the muscles clench tight as he felt them in his hand.

The clenching muscles won out. He could watch Harry’s face when they fucked. The very idea almost made him laugh, but he pressed a kiss to Harry’s thigh instead, twisting his finger, pressing outwards at Harry’s entrance before plunging back in again.

‘You look amazing, Harry,’ Draco said, hopefully loud enough for Harry to hear him. ‘So wet here, where I’ve had my mouth on you…I can see my finger sliding into you…pressing against you from the inside, stretching you, getting you ready for another finger…you’re doing so well, Harry, I’m so pleased with you…’

Draco matched his actions to his words, loving the groans punctuating Harry’s words.

‘Oh yes, please, more Draco, give me more, stretch me more…’

‘More?’ Draco repeated. ‘Are you sure, Harry?’ He was teasing now, dipping a second finger close, rubbing at the outside of the muscle, barely beginning to breach him.

‘Yes, oh God, please, yes, more…’

Draco pressed his smile into Harry’s thigh as two fingers pressed inside, deliberately stretching, pausing at the knuckles before sinking deep. He could scissor now, parting and sliding his fingers past each other; the slickness inside Harry let him move smoothly, and he lifted his head to watch as he found what he’d been looking for, that spot, light pressure…

‘Gaah!’

‘A jolt, is that right, Harry?’

No response.

‘I need you to answer me, Harry…’

‘Yes, yes, God, Draco…’

‘Good, Harry, good…’

‘More, please Draco…touch it again, more…’

Draco grinned, the begging coming easily now, flowing from Harry without him even needing to ask. He complied, brushing gently once or twice more, fascinated by Harry’s reaction, how the slight touch made him buck, the flow interrupted as he gasped for air.

The third time it changed. The words were different, sending a shudder of arousal through Draco, making his cock throb.

‘Please Draco, fuck me, fill me up…please…stretch me open with your cock, split me in half, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you, please Draco please…’

Draco groaned, his hand slowing as he fought the rising urge to come. He rose up, fingers still inside Harry, shifting minutely as he pressed his mouth to Harry’s neck before whispering in his ear.

‘I’m going to fuck you, Harry. Press my cock into you, where my fingers are...but I’m bigger than this. You’ll stretch around me, won’t you? Take me inside you, let me sink all the way in. I want to bury myself so deep inside you the only name you remember is mine. Until you can remember only. my. name.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Harry whimpered. ‘Oh yes please, I’ll be good, Draco, please, please…’

‘You’ve been so good, telling me what you want, how I can give you what you need,’ Draco breathed, his mouth brushing against Harry’s ear even as his fingers brushed against his prostate.

Harry whimpered, ‘Yes, yes, yes…’

With a delicate bite of Harry’s ear, Draco slowly drew his fingers out, pausing right at the last ring of muscle, swirling a little wider, revelling in Harry’s groan. Another wordless spell and his cock glistened with lube, pre-come mixing at the tip.

A careful shift and he was pressing there, looking down into Harry’s face; eyes glazed with desire, wide pupils and open mouth begging him in equal measure.

It was slow – he made it slow on purpose, wanting to watch Harry’s expression as he stretched the muscle wider than his fingers had done, almost impossibly wide until he thought there was no way he’d make it, no way he’d be able to press inside…

And then Harry swore, breathy and desperate, and the muscle slackened, relenting and letting the head of Draco’s cock slide in, drawing him in, pulling him inside, into the heat and unbearable tightness, gripping him so tight…

‘Harry,’ he groaned, watching the muscles in Harry’s face flicker, the wince and gasp, eyes wider as he stopped, pausing to see how Harry responded.

‘Please,’ Harry said, his voice broken. ‘Please move Draco, I need you to move, be in me, more inside me, deeper, please, please more…’

Draco couldn’t resist; slowly his hips pushed forward, feeling Harry stretch around him, pull him in further, fingers and hands, heels and arse urging him closer, begging him to sink further into the warmth he’d just discovered.

‘Yes, more, more, deeper, please…’ Harry’s mouth was repeating the same message, words tumbling over each other until Draco’s balls nestled against him, cock pressing deep into his body.

This wasn’t going to last long unless he concentrated on something else…Draco paused, struggling to remember what Harry had asked for earlier, trying to give him…what was it he’d wanted?

_I want you to lie on me, press me into the mattress...tell me I’m good, that you’re pleased with me._

That was easy, given the lack of energy in Draco’s arms right now. He lowered himself, trembling body pressing against Harry, trapping his cock between them; most of his weight was on his elbows but he made sure at least some of his torso was pressing into Harry’s, chest pinning him down.

What else was there? Something else, something physical…

_Wrap my legs around your waist._

Also easy. Harry was almost there, but Draco tugged his legs higher, up over Draco’s hips, binding them together.

‘So good Harry, telling me what you need, how you want me to fuck you, press you down,’ Draco panted, the words helping him forget the smooth warmth his cock was moving inside, the little whining noises coming from Harry on every breath. ‘I’m so pleased with you, you’re doing so well, such a good job, helping me make it good for you. Such a good boy…’

The words were close to gibberish now, as Draco panted, the drawn out process bringing him so close to the edge he knew he’d barely last. He sped up, hips moving faster, drawing on Harry’s earlier words to bring him closer, wanting him to tip over first, to come apart from all this before Draco did.

‘You’re so gorgeous, with your words…telling me what I need to know…and now, with my cock filling you up. You feel like I’m going to split you in two, my cock inside, stretching you here…’ he reached down, one finger rubbing against the stretched skin where he and Harry were joined. Where he disappeared inside Harry, sliding in and out of his body, his cock brushed the side of his own finger. Draco shivered, then steadied himself again, increasing his pace again, angling his hips, aiming to hit that spot again…

‘I’m going to hit your prostate Harry, send those jolts through you…let it happen, ride it, I want you to come, I want you to come around me…’ The words burst out of his mouth, urging Harry on as Draco grew more desperate to hold off his own orgasm.

‘Please, Draco, please…ohhhhh,’ Harry’s pleas trailed off as Draco hit his prostate, jerking, gripping, his head thrown back until he cried out, louder than Draco thought possible.

‘Oh yes, come around me, squeeze my cock, Harry, take me, hot and tight, you’re so tight around me, fuck me, come around me, you’re so good, so clever, such a good boy, Harry, yes, do it,’ Draco panted, fucking him through it, feeling Harry clench around him, fingers leaving bruises, heels pulling Draco in close, making the action of fucking almost impossible, but Draco needed it now. Watching – and hearing and feeling – Harry come apart had brought him to the edge, where there was nothing any more, nothing but sensation, and Harry and praising him, Draco’s good boy…

Later, Draco found himself sprawled over Harry, wet, breathless, sticky, breathing hard. He had no idea how long he’d been out of it, though it couldn’t have been long, with his lungs still burning. Harry was still there, obviously, but Draco couldn’t see his face from here.

Wincing, he felt himself slip out of Harry. It probably wasn’t all that comfortable for Harry either, he thought.

‘Sorry,’ he murmured, shifting to sit up beside Harry’s hip. From here he could see the mark he’d left on Harry’s collarbone. It was darker than he realised, tracing one finger around it. Probably hurt more than he’d thought.

Before he could apologise again – he hadn’t really meant to do it, but things had spiralled pretty far once they’d gotten started – Harry spoke, his own fingers reaching up to envelope Draco’s.

‘No need,’ he said hoarsely. ‘I should be thanking you.’

The flush up his cheeks was less than earlier, when he’d detailed so explicitly his desires, but it still stirred something in Draco. ‘No,’ Draco replied. ‘You were the one that told me exactly what you wanted. What you needed.’

He watched Harry’s face turn from delicate pink to magenta. ‘I did,’ Harry murmured, but there was a slight smile on his face. ‘Does this mean I won’t need to tell you next time?’

‘Next time?’ Draco repeated, a slow smile coming to his face. ‘No, I’m pretty sure next time you’ll need to tell me every time. Exactly. What. You. Need.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, englandwouldfall for the motivation to complete this. Your mind is incredible and I love it <3


End file.
